Meteor shower
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: OneShot sora and kairi watch the meteor shower together and it becomes a night to remember... SK


**Meteor Shower**

"Kairi!" Sora calls and rushes over to the reddish-brown haired girl sitting on the sea-shore gazing out into the horizon, "Kairi, I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh hello Sora, I've just been sitting here watching the sea for almost all day" Kairi replies, "would you like to join me?"

"Sure, why not" Sora says as he sits down next to Kairi, "ya' know, there's supposed to be a meteor shower at eight o'clock tonight"

"Really! How cool, we can watch it together since it's only seven forty-five" Kairi replies and looks at Sora, "you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" Sora snaps out of his daze, "I was just thinking."

"about what?" Kairi asks the brown haired boy sitting next to her.

"Some things that happened last year" Sora puts his hand a little bit closer to Kairi's hand and accidentally touches it. The strangest thing was that Kairi reached over after Sora pulled his hand away and grabbed his hand. Sora pulls his hand out of her grip and just about the time Kairi asked him "what's wrong?" he had put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. A meteor soared across the sky and Kairi put her head on Sora's shoulder, Sora blushed a little bit but then he stroked her hair softly. With his free hand he tilted Kairi's head up and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. Kairi laughed and looked up at Sora with loving eyes, more meteors flew across the sky. Sora leaned a little bit closer to Kairi and Kairi leaned closer to Sora closing the gap between them. Riku walks up about the time that Kairi deepened the kiss.

What a wonderful thing, love is Riku thinks to himself dropping the box of chocolate and the roses he was going to give to Kairi _I guess Sora just got here first_. He walks away slowly and sits on a rock by the waterfall.

Riku thinks to himself dropping the box of chocolate and the roses he was going to give to Kairi . He walks away slowly and sits on a rock by the waterfall. 

Soon the entire sky was filled with meteors, they were like fireworks going off all at one time. Sora and Kairi were in the middle of it all sharing a kiss of eternity. They break apart due to a bright light frightening Kairi, she looks up at the sky "Wow! Look at the sky Sora!" she cries pointing up at the dark blue abyss filled with meteors flying from every direction.

"Yeah, they're almost as beautiful as you Kairi" Sora replies looking up at the sky then back at Kairi

"nature's far more beautiful than me Sora," Kairi says

no Kairi, you are like an angel, I don't know how you fell from heaven but you did… right into my arms, and you are more beautiful than words can describe" Sora says, "not only you, but your personality and sense of humor are beautiful too"

"really Sora, do you mean that?"

"yes Kairi I do, and I always have loved you in that way… ever since I met you and got to know you before I had to leave to another world" Sora replies, "do you remember what you said before I left the second time Kairi?"

"yes, you told me you'd come back for me and you did too"

(Flashback)

"Kairi!" Sora calls

"Sora!" Kairi calls back

"Kairi remember what you said, I'm always with you too… I'll come back to you Kairi, I promise!"

Sora and Kairi loose their grip and Sora starts to drift away.

"I know you will!" Kairi calls just before Sora disappears

(End Flashback)

"if you didn't come back I would have forgotten all about you"

"you kind of did though… well Roxas says so anyway, and he's just my other half ya' know" Sora says

"oh yeah… I guess I did forget, but not everything about you… I mean I remembered that you were always there for me just like Riku was and… and that I had… kinda a crush on you" Kairi replies as the meteors begin to stop falling, "but I did save your life In castle oblivion… don't you remember?"

Sora looks at Kairi "yeah I do Kairi," Sora takes both of Kairi's hands in his and looks deeply into her eyes, "did you think I would've forgotten about it?"

Kairi smiles at Sora and sakes her head "nah I guess you wouldn't"

"Kairi?"

"yes Sora?"

Sora flops down on the soft sand "ah, I just want to lay like this for ever next to you"

Kairi flops down next to Sora "yeah, I don't want to move from this spot" Kairi laughs, jumps up, and runs to the ocean, "or this one!" she laughs again. She looks at Sora who says "ha, ha Kairi very funny" and jumps up, runs to the ocean, and tackles Kairi. They both fall into the cold blue water. Kairi laughs and then flips over so she's on top instead of him. "Ha, I win!" she chants.

Sora smiles at her and starts to laugh "this is awkward" he says. Kairi's strap to her shirt falls of her shoulder, "umm… Kairi-" Sora starts but just slides her strap back onto her shoulder.

"oh, I guess I didn't feel it fall" Kairi says then she starts to laugh again. She gets off of Sora and wrings out her hair then she helps Sora up.

Riku is still watching from the rock by the waterfall, he laughs _look at those two knuckle heads_ he thinks to him self and then picks a paopufruit from the tree above, takes a bite, and savors the sweetness of the fruit. He sighs and walks off into the darkness of the night.

Sora and Kairi are busy talking and laughing. "wait here, I'll be right back" Sora tells Kairi and then he runs off to the paopu-tree and picks the biggest and ripest paopufruit.

(A/N paopufruit… tell me if I'm spelling it wrong, if you share the paopufruit with someone you care deeply about… you will be bonded to them forever right? Correct me if I'm wrong please)

Sora looks at the star-shaped fruit and makes sure that no bugs got into it then he walks back over to Kairi.

"Oh there you are Sora, why'd ya have to leave like that?"

Sora holds the fruit out to Kairi "I heard that if you shared the paopufruit with someone it means that you really like them"

"so why do you have one Sora?" Kairi says and crosses her fingers behind her back.

"because I like you Kairi"

Kairi laughs, "oh yeah… I forgot, ya told me that a few minutes ago"

Sora laughs and breaks the star-shaped fruit in half and hands one side to Kairi… they eat the fruit and take eachother's hand, then they walk together to the main land…

A/N sorry it was so short but it was one of my first one-shot fan-fics so I only had enough in my mind for one chapter… anyway plz review!


End file.
